Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Eternal
by Alexavis
Summary: the seas worlds been attacked alot lately. then a new mermaid princess, marine, the magenta pearl princess appears. what happens when marine's sister, the turquoise princess, finds the eternal pearl mermaid who happens to be the next aqua regina? ON HOLD
1. a new mermaid, a new enemy

Burgessa- I don't own mermaid melody. enjoy. and i have no idea why its skiping lines.................. this story takes place after the end of the pure season. this is my first mermaid melody fanfic so plz comment!

* * *

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina sat on rocks with their tails soaking in the sea. there had been disturbances in the sea world lately, and nobody knew why.

"hey whats that?" Hanon asked pointing to a light in the ocean.

"lets go find out!" Lucia exclaimed, diving into a night waters.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina swam towards the light. there was a mermaid being chased by a water demon. she had long, straight, hot pink hair, and a magenta colored tail.

"is she from your kingdom Lucia?" Rian asked.

"no she isnt. but shes in trouble!" the 3 swam in front of the mermaid.

"oh look 3 more mermaid princesses" the demon said.

"who are you?" Lucia asked.

"why i'm yuki. now hand over your pearls!" Yuki said.

"never!" the mermaid said.

"then i'll just take them!" yuki laughed and summoned electricty and shocked the 4 mermaids.

_pink pearl voice!_

_mizino pearl voice!_

_green pearl voice!_

they transformed into their idol forms and began to sing.

"pichi pichi voice live starto!"

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni _

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau _

_Taiyou yori mo _

_atsuku _Lucia sang

_atsuku_ Hanon sang

_atsuku _Rina sang  
_Utagoe wa motto _

_takaku_ Lucia sang

_takaku_ Hanon sang

_takaku_ Rina sang  
_Ima koso, ima koso_

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni _

"love shower pitch!" Lucia, Hanon and Rina said, but looked in shock. Yuki was unaffected by the song.

"what is your little song over all ready?" She laughed, and destoryed the live stage.

_magenta pearl voice!!_

the mermaid transformed into her idol form. she had mini pink versions of Rina gloves, which went up halfway to her elbow. she had dark pink boots like Lucia's. she had a strapless light pink top which had a loop thing at the top **(A/N its that think all the mermaid have where their skin ends and their tails begin. i dont know what its really called) **and at her waist the same color as her pearl. then where the waist loop thing was, was her pink skirt which went almost to her knees.

"pichi pichi voice live starto!" she said, and started to sing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta _

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai _

"love shower pitch! how bout an encore?" the mermaid said.

Yuki screamed in pain then fled in a whirlpool.


	2. Marine magenta pearl mermaid princess

burgessa- hiya!! yes im one of those people who updates at least once a week. well i just happened to not have anything to do so i decided to type this. and in 2 hours too!! that inculeds looking up lyrics and stuff. anyways i hope everyone is enjoying the story cause i haven't gotten any reviews. even if its "great chapter!" id be happy. anyways yes marine's song is the second opening(Rainbow Notes) but i wanted her to have her own song, and 1) i can't write songs and 2) i don't know japanese. well enough ranting......here's chapter 2!!!!

* * *

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina walked into the Pearl Piari with a very curious girl around their age. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a magenta tank top with a sun printed on the front, a denim skirt going to her knees, and white sneakers. She wore a dark pink shell locket around her neck.

"Welcome back girls!" Nikora greeted them, then spotted the girl with them. "well who's this?"

"Lucia-san thank goodness!!!" Hippo said coming out from another room, carrying his pearl radar. " there's a pearl nearby and its a new one!! we should.... oh...." Hippo stared at the new girl.

"It's all right Hippo. She's a mermaid princess too!!" Lucia explained.

"We saw this light and went to investigate and we found he being attacked by a new water demon named Yuki," Hanon added.

"Well hello there. My name is Nikora, nice to meet ya!" she shook the mermaid's hand, "and that talkative penguin there is hippo." Hippo let out a hmpf and walked away. "and well you already met Lucia, Hanon and Rina."

"Hello. My name's Marine, i'm the mermaid princess of the Pacific divide and keeper of the magenta pearl." marine said.

"Pacific divide?" Rina asked, "I've ever heard of it."

"It's the area of the pacific which separates the Lucia and Coco's kingdoms. The 2 divide kingdoms don't usually contact the other kingdoms much."

"2? so you mean there's another one?" Hanon asked this time.

"Yes. my sister, my twin sister, marina is the mermaid princess of the Atlantic divide, which separates your kingdom from Rina's, and keeper of the turquoise pearl."

**-Yugima's castle-**

"Yugima-sama, i failed to capture the magenta pearl mermaid. The pink, mizino and green pearl appeared and saved her." the black haired girl said. In the light she appears to have black short shorts, a tank top and black boots.

"Insolent girl. i should have left this with the Black Beauty Sisters." Yugima said.

"Someone call us?" Mimi said, popping out of nowhere with Sheshe. After what had happned with Michel, there minds had been wiped of the mermaid's identity's and any good thoughts about them.

"Poor little Yuki-san. Can't deal with 4 little mermaids." Sheshe mocked.

"You 2. Quit fooling around and capture those mermaids and their pearls!!!" Yugima's voice boomed though the room.

"Yes ma'am!" the sisters disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

-**outside-**

The wind had started to pick up. Waves crashed against the shore. The 4 mermaids rushed outside, and dived into the raging sea.

"Yuki's at it again." Marine said. the others nodded.

They came up to the cause of the disturbance.

"The Black Beauty Sisters?!?" Lucia said astonished.

"Thats right little mermaid prncesses we're back and badder than ever!" Sheshe exclaimed.

"You know these dorks?" Marine whispered.

"Yeah their just a couple of bad singing enemys," Rina said.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE'RE BETTER THAN YOU WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE SONGS ABOUT LOVE AND STUFF!" Mimi yelled.

"Sister Mimi lets sing and show them how good we are!!" Sheshe said, as a red live stage appeared.

"It's Showtime!" the both cried.

_Voice in the Dark!  
Yami no ~FORIA~_Sheshe sang  
_Shinju no kizuna ubae_ Mimi sang  
_Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!_

The 4 mermaids cried out in pain, trying their best to cover their ears.

_Heiwa nante maboroshi _Sheshe sang  
_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi_ Mimi sang  
_Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice in the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! _

_Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... _Sheshe sang  
_Shinju no kizuna ubae _Mimi sang

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina could barly move as they layed at the bottom. Marine started to slowly get up.

_magenta pearl voice!_

In a flash marine transfromed, and her song started to play.

"pichi pichi voice live starto!"

_Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru?  
Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII_

_Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori  
Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru  
Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki  
Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na..._

_Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite  
Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru_

_Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo  
DAISUKI!!  
Minna kono hoshi no...  
Nee.. oto no nai MERODII_

"love shower pitch!" marine said but looked at the 2 who seemed uneffected.

"let's try together!" Lucia exclaimed, and they nodded.

_pink pearl voice!_

_mizino pearl voice!_

_green pearl voice!_

the 4 joined together in the live stage.

"pichi pichi voice live starto!"

_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu  
Subete no inochi yo  
Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!_

_Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni _Lucia and Hanon sang  
_Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide _Rina and Marine sang

_Ai o nikumu mono yo.. _  
_Umi o kegasu mono yo..  
Kidzuite.  
Onaji "ai" kara umareta no _

_Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete _Lucia sang  
_Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta _Hanon sang  
_Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni_ Rina sang  
_Sasageru komoriuta_ Marine sang  
_Haha naru ai no SHINFONII_

"love shower pitch!" The 2 sisters screamed in pain. "how bout an encore?"

"We'll get you next time mermaid princesses!" with that they disappeared.


	3. captured

burgessa-ok well here's chapter 3! and marina's song is Taiyou no rakuen, the first opening. i only used half of the full version, the actual theme part and a part right after it.

* * *

The 4 mermaids princesses were responding to yet another attack by the Black Beauty Sisters, which happened to be the 5th this week.

_pink pearl voice!_

_mizino pearl voice!_

_green pearl voice!_

_magenta pearl voice!_

"pichi pichi voice live starto!"

_Itai hodo namida_ _afureru shinkai no yoru o koe_  
_GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita_

_Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga_ Lucia sang  
_Subete janai koto ni kidzuite _Hanon sang  
_Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta _Rina sang  
_Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne _Marine sang

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru  
Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai kizuna o shinjite_

"love shower pitch!" Sheshe and Mimi weren't affected though. The 2 just laughed.

"Oh is your song over?" Sheshe mocked, grabbing her mic.

"Time for a real show!" Mimi grabbed hers, and the red live stage appeared.

"It's show time!"

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure _

The princesses cried out in pain, as the Black Beauty Sisters continued their song.

_Yukkuri to mezameteku  
Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo  
Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete _

_Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete _

_Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare  
Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru _

"Now their pearls are ours, sister Sheshe" Mimi said, taking Lucia's pearl case, and she reverted back to her mermaid form.

Sheshe grabbed Hanon and Rina's, and they too reverted to their mermaid forms. She was about to grabbed Marine's when a voice cried out.

"Leave them alone!" said a turquoise mermaid. she had light blue hair, with a not as light as Hanon'sor as dark as Noel's, blue tail. she looked just like marine, but was turquoise instead of magenta.

Marine slowly stated to get up. "Well it's about time you got here."

The mermaid swam over, "Well sorry, it takes time to get to japan from the Atlantic!"

"If you 2 are done chatting, we'll take your pearls now!" Sheshe demanded.

"Fat chance. Like I'd give my pearl to filthy scum like you!"

"How dare you say that!" Mimi was red with anger.

_Turquoise pearl voice!_

The mermaid's idol from was excatly like marine's, only with a blueish tint.

_Ooki na tabi ni deyou taiyou to kaze no kanata e  
Kitto chizu ni wa nai rakuen no DOA wo hiraite_

_Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta asa shukufuku no kane ga natta  
Tatta hitotsu takaramono wo daite hito wa umaretekuru_

_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni nagareru Dear My Songs_

_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite  
Donna chizu ni monai yakusoku no basho e  
Arifureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete  
Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte_

The Black Beauty Sisters started to weakin from the song.

"Mind if i join in Marina?" Marine asked, stepping into the live stage.

Marina smiled at her sister, "No prob!"

"pichi pichi voice live starto!"

_Mienaikedo takaramono wa itsumo kokoro no oku ni aru_

_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni hirogaru Dear My Place_

_Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite  
Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen  
Kanashimi no ame ga tsuzuku sonna hi mo oyogi tsuzukeru  
Zutto mune no oku de shinjitekitanda... jibun wo_

"love shower pitch! how bout an encore?" the twins said.

"No matter. We still have 3 mermaid princesses, sister Mimi"

"And 3 pearls sister Sheshe"

The 2 let out an evil laugh and disappeared with Lucia, Hanon, and Rina.

"Marina....... i think we should get the other mermaid princesses."


	4. Sea mermaid princesses

burgessa-getting interesting. well rember i dont own mermaid melody, its songs, or the song Shining star by Nami Tamaki. . so with that outta the way..... enjoy!! oh and.......**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!!! **all you have to do is hit the go button, type somthing and send it.

anyways to anonymousreveiwer Noel,

thanks for the reveiw and yes i will capitalize things. im lazy so i usaly don't capitalize (though im tying to stop that :3). but i fixed it in this chapter. i like your mermaid idea and weird because a new mermaid introduced in this chapter is named lilly O_o. unfortuantly in this story im not replacing any of the origanalmermaids. but thx 4 da reveiw!!

* * *

The 2 twin mermaids swam across the sea to the south pacific ocean and coco's kingdom.

"If only i had gotten there in time," Marina said in guilt.

"Come on Marina it's not your fault. It could have happened anyway."

"Still....."

"Don't worry! We'll get the other mermaid princesses to help us........" Marine stopped her sentence and stared at the yellow kingdom destroyed. She swam around looking for survivers until she found a few yellow mermaids in hiding.

"Stay back water demon!" one of the scared mermaids yelled.

"It's ok! Calm down! My names Marine, i'mthe mermaid princess of the pacific divide!" She said trying to calm them down.

Marina swam up to them. "I'm Marina the mermaid princess of the Atlantic divide."

The yellow mermaids looked up at the 2. "I...I....I'm sorry."

"What happened? Where's Coco?"

**-story flashback-**

_"It was a water demon who attacked us. She called herself Yuki"_

"Coco-sama!! The kingdoms under attack!!" a yellow mermaid said.

Coco rose from her throne as a blast came into the room.

"Yellow mermaid princess. hand over your pearl!!" Yuki demanded.

"Never!!" Coco replied.

"Then I'll take it!" Water dragons attack Coco and grabbed her. Yuki ripped the pearl case right from her neck, and the 2 disappeared.

"Coco-sama!!!!!!"

**-end story flashback-**

"Coco too?!?!" Marine and Marina said at the same time.

"Do you mean other mermaid princess were too captured?"

Marine nodded, "The pink, mizino, and green mermaid princesses were captured. we were hoping Coco could help us but...."

"Marine!! We have to check on Caren, Noel, and Seira!!" Marina tugged her sister's arm, and the 2 quickly headed for Caren's kingdom.

_OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu  
Onaji One wish dakishimete_

"That's Caren!!"

the singing faded then there was a loud scream, then.....nothing.... Marine and Marina went to Noel and Seira's kingdoms but it was already too late. then they heard noises and decided to check it out.

"Lilly!! we need your help!!" Said a black mermaid who had long black hair.

"the ocean mermaid princesses have been captured!!" said a lime mermaid with a long brained green hair.

"I know!! Princess Caren-sama was just captured." said the lilac mermaid, who had long light purple hair, named lilly.

A red mermaid, with long red hair in the same style as Lucia, and tangerine mermaid, who had medium long orange hair, looked at each other. "Somones watching" said the red mermaid.

the tangarine mermaid swam behind a rock and found Marine and Marina, who just grinned. "It's just 2 mermaids."

"I'm Marine, magenta pearl mermaid princess of the Pacific divide. this is my sister Marina the turquoise pearl mermaid princess of the Atlantic divide"

"My names Usagi black pearl mermaid princess of the Dead sea"

"I'm Sakura the lime pearl mermaid princess of the Adriatic sea"

"Lilly lilac pearl mermaid princess of the Amundsen sea"

"Sally red pearl mermaid princess of the Bering sea"

"Ami tangerine pearl mermaid princess of the Red sea"

"well well touchy arn't we?" mocked a voice.

"who are you?" Marine and Marina shouted.

"Yuyu," said someone who looked like Sheshe but in purple. "and Rearea" said a person who was a green version of Mimi.

"We're the Shadow Sisters!!! Cousins to the Black Beauty Sisters!"

"It's Showtime!!"

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare  
Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure _

_Yukkuri to mezameteku  
Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo  
Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete _

_Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite  
Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete _

_Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare  
Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru_

_Magenta Pearl Voice!_

_Turquoise Pearl Voice!_

_Black Pearl Voice!_

_Lime Pearl Voice!_

_Lilac Pearl Voice!_

_Red Pearl Voice!_

_Tangerine Pearl Voice!_

The 7 mermaids each transformed into their idol forms. The 5 sea mermaids each had the same outfit in their own respective colors. The outfits consisted of a shell bra with about 2 inches of shirt going down from it, and arm bracelets on each arm connected the the bra shirt and long elegant gloves came down from the bracelets. They then had short frilly skirts with that loop thing as a belt. Lastly they each had high heels with frilly bows on the top.

Suddenly a figure came from a bright white light, and 7 little disks flew from it towards each mermaid. Each of the mermaids slammed the disks into their mics, and a new song began to play.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"

_Kajikanda tenohira tsumetai kaze wo uke  
Ikiba nakushiteru_

_Poketto ni iretatte namida de hiekitta  
Kokoro wa iyasenai_

_Matataita hoshi wo hitori miageta toki  
Anata no hoshi ga kagayaiteta_

_You're my shining star_ Ami sang _itsudemo itsumademo_Usagi sang  
_Watashi wo terashite_ Marina sang _ite ookina ai de zutto_Sakura sang  
_You're my shining star_ Lilly sang _kitto wasurenai kara_ Sally sang  
_Anata to sugoshita hibi wo..._ Marine sang

"Love Shower...Pitch!"

"Ahhhh!!" Yuyu and Rearea screamed and disappeared.

"How bout an encore?"

"MARINE-SAN!!!!!!!! MARINE-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!" said a familer voice.

Marine turned around, "What is it Hippo?"

The penguinstopped to catch his breath, then spoke again. "Lucia-san........ and the other princesses.... their......"

"Yeah we know Hippo" Marine replied to a shocked hippo, who was looing at the 6 other mermaids. "Lets get back to Pearl Piari and then I'll explain."


	5. she saw a white mermaid

burgessa- still waiting for many reveiws...........

anyways to anonymous reveiwer Noel,

sorry since your an anonymous reveiwer this is the only way to comunicate with you. sorry i misunderstud but you never mentioned Lilly/May was hanon's little sster so i came to the understanding she was the new aqua pearl mermaid. i'll tll you what, i already have an idea for another story and ill work May into it.

-burgessa

* * *

-Yugima's Castle-

"You failed to capture the magenta and turquoise mermaids."

Rearea stepped forward, "It's not our fault. 5 sea mermaid princesses appear and helped them."

"Hahaha you two will never meet up to our power." Sheshe mocked.

Yuyu grew mad. "LIKE YOU TWO CAN DO ANYTHING. YOU WERE ALWAYS BEING BEAT BY THE MERMAID PRINCESSES!!"

"Oh but who captured the all the mermaids for Yugima-sama? oh that's right us!" said Mimi.

it was Yuki's turn to say something. "Will you four shut up before Yugima-sama skins your necks!!!"

"The four of you should put your rivalryaside and find the one whos power will be the end of us!!"

"Yes yugima-sama"

-Pearl Piari-

Marina introduced herself first. In her human form she had short brown hair like Marine's, and turquoise tank top and matching skirt with blue sneakers.

Usagi had her black hair in a ponytail thaat went a little past her sholders. she wore a black tee-shirt with a grey bunny printed on the front. she had blue jeans going past her knees and black boots.

Sakura hair was now blond with green streaks. she wore a strapless green tank and dark green shorts with lime flats.

Lilly's hair was in two braids and was darker in color. She wore a lilac sun dress and flip-flops.

"Wait wheres Sally and Ami?" Usagi was the first to ask.

Everyone went out side to find the two girls staring at all the cute boys who were passing by.

"The red head over there in the red tee and long skirt is Sally the red pearl princess of the Bering sea, and the girl with the orange hair wearing the orange dress and shoes is Ami the tangarine pearl princess of the Red sea" said Lilly.

Sakura shook her head. "Those two did the same thing when we went to California."

They all returened inside and Marine explained everything that happened.

"Oh my i wonder what their planning to do!" Nikora had just brought out refreshments for everyone.

"I shall find out with my crystal ball!" Taki said, peering into it.

"Taki your not going to find out from the camera!"

"I Wonder if it has somthing to do with the mermaid i saw on my way here..." Marina started to say.

"Wat are you talking about?" Marine asked.

"Well before i found you i saw this white mermaid. She was surrounded by white light and she was inside a giant white shell."

"A white mermaid........ but that can only mean one thing...." Nikora paced around the floor, "The only mermaids that are white are the Aqua regina."

"Are you saying the mermaid i saw is the next Aqua regina?!?!"

**(A/N plz note my story takes place after the anime not the manga so if your thinking lucia is the next aqua regina then your right but not in my story. in the anime they never said anything about the next aqua regina)**

"What are we waiting for?" the other girls shouted. "Show us where!!"

"Sure."


	6. The power of the Enternal mermaid!

burgessa- omg i so sorry i haven't updated!!! I've had kinda a writers block and lazy streak lately!! now lets see....... more reviews!!! and remember i don't own mermaid melody............ i do own the 2 divide, 5 sea, and Aqua Regina mermaid princesses.... and the shadow sisters.

* * *

The 7 mermaids swam towards a cavern off the shore of Japan. Upon entering, Marina pointed the others in the direction while telling them what happened.

"Ok so i was on my way to Pearl Piari after one of Marine's kingdom's dolphins had given me a message. So i was almost to Japan when something caught my attention. There was a cavern glowing with bright white light. I followed it and found a huge white shell like the ones all mermaid princesses and born in. A white mermaid sat inside it, she appeared to not be born yet. I said hello and she looked at at me, i felt as if i was in the presence of the Aqua Regina. The next thing i know she's gone."

"Strange.... i had a dream like that..." Usagi stated.

"Me too." Ami said.

"She really must be the next Aqua Regina if all of us princesses had dreams like that!" Sakura palm planted.

"Marina is that the cavern you were telling us about?" Marine quickly got everyone's attention with that one question.

Ahead of the 7 girls was a huge cavern covered in beautifulcolors of coral of every mermaid princess' pearl color. The girl's swam inside an opening with Marina leading the way. After minutes of swimming, the girls came up to the white shell that fit Marina's description. Unfortunately, The Black Beauty and Shadow Sisters had made it to it first. They seemed to be blasting the shell with...........

Sally started to yell, "Their using the ocean princess's pearls on the shell!!!!"

Lilly grabbed the loud mouth and smacked her. "Idiot!!"

The Black Beauty and Shadow sisters turned around.

"Oh look what we have here Sister Mimi!" Sheshe said.

Mimi replied, "They saved us the time of hunting them down!"

Yuki and Rearea just laughed. "You mean they saved US the time of hunting them down!"

That statment pissed the 2. "Who said anything about YOU 2 losers capturing them?!"

The cousins just bickered back and forth at each other.

Marine quickly called to the others. "Quick while their distracted!!"

"Right!"

_Magenta Pearl Voice!_

_Turquoise Pearl Voice!_

_Black Pearl Voice!_

_Lilac Pearl Voice!_

_Red Pearl Voice!_

_Lime Pearl Voice!_

_Tangarine Pearl Voice!_

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"

_Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku_ Marine sang  
_Inochi no rakuen o mezasu monogatari_ Marina sang

_Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru_ Sakura sang  
_Sono yume o daite tabi ni deta_ Usgai and Lilly sang

_Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni_ Ami sang  
_Mada darenimo mienai seiza ga hitotsu hikatta_ Sally sang

_Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni natte mo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid_

_Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODI  
Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite Marine and Marina sang_

_Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare Usagi sang  
Sono ataerareta michi o yuku Lilly sang_

_Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou Ami and Sally sang  
Moshi hikari wa nakute mo nanika wa miete kuru hazu.. Sakura sang_

_Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari  
Nanatsu no umi o watatte ai ni naru darou  
Sekai o atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai  
Watashi o wasurenai de.. Tales of Mermaid  
_

_The Black Beauty and Shadow Sisters were barely effected by the song this time, But one thing wasn't. Te white shell opened up reveling the White mermaid Marina saw earlyer before._

_Eternal Pearl Voice!_

The meramid transformed into her idol form. Her long white hair flowing freely. she wore a long elegant white dress, long white gloves, and white high heels. she hand a pink belt that had a magenta heart bobble at the tie holding the long ends together, aqua blue and turquoise chains held her shell necklace, green braclet on her left hand, and lime on the right, purple ribbon running down the left side of her dress, and lilac on the right side. at the end of the gloves was orange and tangarine ribbon. on her heels were indigo and red pearls at the tips and a black leg braclet on her right leg. she wore a white headset microphone with her eternal pearl and the tip of the mic peice.

With a wave of her hand, the other princess' mics turn into headsets like her's, of their own respective color.

"These head sets are ten times stonger than your mics." The Mermaid said.

_Ooki na niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de..  
Afureru yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou  
Ooki na tabi no hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta  
Mirai ni tsudzuku umi o mitsumete_

_Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki o ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku  
Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid_

"Love Shower Pitch! How bout an encore?"


	7. AN so sorry!

im sorry everyone but this story is being put on hold. sorry to everyone whos a fan but ive been caught up in schoolwork and registering for high school and such. ive been trying to get my CODE:GARDIAN series completed. ive also been on a writers block. if anyone has any ideas i could use that might help me write more chapters. if not i may delte this story.


End file.
